


A New Beginning

by MRKRZHRSE



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Jedi, New Jedi Order, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRKRZHRSE/pseuds/MRKRZHRSE
Summary: It’s been a long time since Tristan has seen active service… but Leia has a mission for him. A mission only he and his wife can fulfill.
Kudos: 2





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on my RP character from Yahoo World of Star Wars (WoSW). Dipping my toes into my beloved Star Wars on this one.

“Nice to see you still have your green thumb.”

Tristan finishes watering the flowers and dries his hands on his pants. Turning, he nods. “You’re Highness. What brings you to Coruscant?”

She walks up and hugs him. “You know that was a long time ago… How are you and Gert doing?”

“Same as always. Blaming me for everything that goes wrong.” Just then his head snaps forward as Gert bops him in the back of the head.

Walking past him, she hugs Leia. “Don’t listen to this old mule. Trouble is still his middle name.”

Leia laughs. “I still say he and Han are related.” Leia becomes more serious. “Can we talk…?” She asks, looking around. “In private?”

Gert looks back at Tristan but he is already heading inside. Gert and Leia follow.

They enter their modest condo. Gert shuts and locks the door then punches some buttons on a keypad. The status light turns green. The condo is secure. Tristan opens a door to what appears to be a small closet with assorted coats and cloaks inside. He moves the apparel to one side and pushes a recessed button. Another door slides open. Leia and Gert walk in and he adjusts the cloaks back then steps in and closes the door behind him.

It’s a moderate sized room. Large enough to hold about six people. The walls are lined with cabinets and there is a table in the center of the room. Tristan picks up a datapad and types on if for a few moments. Once he’s satisfied, he sets it down and looks at Leia. “It’s safe now. The sonic disruptors will block any listening devices. An audio conversation from a former visit is playing in the condo right now. What was so important for you to come to us… I thought we were retired.”

Leia takes a seat. “You know, Tristan, for a long time you watched over me when I was younger. Your service to the rebellion under my father and Mon Mothma was impressive. After the fall of the Empire, your help at the academy with Luke was appreciated. When you decided to leave, it was a shock to all of us.” She sighs. “You, of any of us, deserves retirement. But you are the only person I trust with this mission. The only person I _can_ trust.”

Gert looks at Tristan, eyebrows raised. She takes a seat.

Tristan pinches his nose between his fading eyebrows, mind racing… He notices that there is no mention of Luke, Han, and Chewie. Whatever this is, it’s big and dangerous and requires planning rather than their usual brand of recklessness. “Leia, I’m truly honored and I appreciate all you did for me. But we have a family now. I’m not interested in that kind of life anymore.” He’d had his belly full of black ops missions. Gert and the kids came first now. He sits across from her. His body language clear that she’d have to make it really sweet for him to even consider it.

Leia shakes her head. “I know, and I have a family now too. But hear me out. You know my family history… and you know I in particular have the gift of foresight. I fear something worse than the Empire is on the horizon. I fear Luke is going to…”

He looks at Gert… she mouths ‘do it’. He winks at her. “Leia… of course. What do you need?”

Leia looks at them both. “I need you to do the same thing you did after the fall of the Empire. Train the younglings and keep them safe.”

“But Luke—" Gert starts.

Leia holds up a hand. “Won’t know anything about this. When the time comes… Luke will not be around and darkness will have fallen upon us. Any hope of rebuilding the Jedi Order will fall on you. Tristan, I need you to do what you do best. Set up a facility and make it safe as you possibly can. Resources, credits, and construction droids will be at your disposal. I trust only you two with accomplishing this task.”

Tristan nods. “I can setup a dummy corporation, but I’ll need to know what to expect guest-wise and capabilities of said place. Also, any ideas of where you want this facility to be?

Leia nods. “I know of a place on the planet Lah’mu. There’s an old homestead on 65 hectares of land there. It’s in the outer rim, in the Raioballo sector. It’s very unpopulated and should be a safe haven. You need to make it a private agricultural/survivalist training facility. Expect in the beginning a few dozen students and then eventually quite a few more. Security wise, I’d say like the Jedi Temple and…” Leia pauses. “Think of how the night stalkers would handle this.” She admits.

Tristan stands up and looks at his beskar sword… a gift from the people of Mandolore during the rebellion. His whole fire team received them for taking out a battalion of Imperial troops. Six men against 500 Imps had tipped the battle for the Mandos. He looks at Leia, then at Gert. Gert looks apprehensive for only a second then gives him a ‘well… what are you waiting for?’ look. “Leia, it can be done but it’s going to take some time. What’s the timeline?”

Leia smiles. She knew her former security chief would take the task on. “I’m not sure but enough time to not draw attention and for it to be done right.” She looks thoughtful for a moment. “As I said, funds and supplies will be provided. The land has been sitting there unused. It belonged to a friend of my father’s after her parents died but she died founding Rogue squadron. We’ll supply anything you need to get it up and running.”

Tristan nods. “Okay. I’ll need to take a trip out to Lah’mu and see this land you want me to work with. Can you spare the time?”

Leia nods. “I’m currently scheduled to access the former Jedi Temple and see if it can be rebuilt and secure any remaining artifacts of historical value for future use. Of course, you can have first choice of any of the items to take with you when you leave.” Her smile is conspiratorial.

His eyes widen at her comment. These are things Luke should have. Not him. Whatever vision Leia has had… it scares him. “Okay, let’s check out the Temple tomorrow and then head out in the evening for a recon.”

Gert and Leia stand up. Gert hugs Leia fondly. “We will make this work. You can count on us.” She reassures the other woman.

Leia hugs her back. “I knew you would. This will be the last time I’ll ask you to do anything else. The future of the Order will be shaped by the Horns and will bring the galaxy into balance once again.”

They watch as Leia leaves. “Well, let’s go get the kids and get some dinner… In fact, let’s go off planet. You want to fly or me?”

Gert thinks for a quick second. “You fly. I’ll let the kids know what’s going on.”

They lock the condo and head for the space port.

* * *

Kylie and Ander give each other confused looks as their mother coms off. Ander looks at Kylie. “I swear I didn’t do anything this time!”

Kylie laughs. “Don’t worry, this isn’t about us. I only see mom this worked up when dad has one of his ideas… or when some of their old friends visit…”

Ander shakes his head. “I don’t know, sis. Her face was neutral, but I sensed she was ambivalent about something that’s getting her worked up but acting all cool.”

Kylie had to calm herself. Nothing against her little brother but his ability to read people’s emotions… much like their mother… creeped her out. It was like having a living lie detector 24/7. Thank the maker her father was able to help her keep balance. He confided that it was the hardest part of the relationship with her mother. Especially when he was first courting her during the rebellion. Her mother almost ended the relationship when he was acting cagey and thought his reply to why a simple supply run was making him so defensive. She’d known that he was hiding something from her. He finally said, ‘I’m really going to assassinate an Imperial general. Happy now?!’. She remembers the story like it was yesterday. It was then that mom realized why dad was often so closed off at the time. She’d learned then how much it hurt him to keep things from her. “I have an idea, Ander.”

He gives her a stern look. “No way. Mom says it’s not nice and that I’m too young to understand the minutiae of what I’m sensing.”

She waves her hand. “It will be okay. I promise.” She then takes the com. “Hey dad! You there?”

A few seconds pass.

“Yah, Peanut. Get your shebs in gear. I’m hungry.” He grumps.

She looks at Ander who raises his hands and mouths ‘nothing’. She replies to her dad. “We are hurrying as fast as we can… but I’m dressed for the shopping district… super casual. Usually when we go off planet to eat, we are meeting someone like your old squad mates or Uncle Luke, or Uncle Han and Auntie Leia. Should we change?”

Ander’s eyes widen and he urgently waves her to stop. A long silence passes and she doesn’t need her brother’s help to know dad is in his ‘spy mode’.

“Nope. Just bored at being stuck planet side too long. Just wanted a change. Get your shebs in gear or you’ll be eating leftovers at home.” The com goes dead.

Ander mutters. “I like leftovers.” He looks up at his sister. “Kylie, whatever it is, we need to keep quiet and play it cool. Dad shut down like blast doors on a military cruiser.”

She nodded in agreement. Something life changing was about to happen and like her father, she was running the scenarios through her head. “Come on, let’s go.”

They arrive at the diplomatic hangers and make their way to the Night Stalker, the YT-1300 named after dad’s old military squad. They see their father supervising the refueling droid finish up his duties and move away. Their parent’s military status and fact that they were Jedi granted them a spot in the special, more secure hanger area.

“Well, you just made it. Get buckled up. We will be taking off in 5 minutes.” Tristan says to his kids as they wander in.

“Dad, who’s flying today?” Ander asks as his dad ruffles his chestnut hair.

“I am. Mom wants to talk with you two.”

Ander smiles. “Good. Mom’s a little less of a technical flier than you.”

From up the ramp, Gert’s good natured but quarrelsome voice floats down. “I heard that, mini nerf herder!”

Tristan smiles. “Thanks, kid, but you know your mother knows everything.”

Gert’s voice once again floats to them below “I can make you disappear, Old Mule… and make it look like an accident.”

Ander shakes his head and heads inside. His parents have been having the same conversation his entire life.

Kylie smirks. “People will think you hate each other you know…”

Tristan nods. “Maybe but you should know by now things aren’t always what they seem.”

Kylie look at her father. She has her mother’s almost elflike features and her father’s mercurial hazel eyes… and long straight as a pin blond hair! If she didn’t look so much like the two of them he’d swear there was another donor. Both of them have, well, he at least used to have dark brown hair. His was going mostly grey now and neither’s was straight. Tristan’s hair tended to wavy if it got too long though it had been decades since his early rebellious teens and Gert’s was a tangled mass of loose curls if she didn’t keep it braided most of the time.

“I know, dad. And whatever happens tonight, I love our family and we will be ok.” And with that she walks up the ramp.

As she walks away, he allows himself a small smile. Yup. Definitely his kid. He knew she was testing him when she called. Ander probably sensed him shutting down. She’s going to make a fine officer one day. From the time she was old enough to walk and talk she followed him like a porg… soaking up everything he did, asking questions about his service, and joining him on his daily runs and PT training. Yah, she probably has a good idea that this is something big. He walks up the ramp and slaps the button to close it up. “How’s everyone feel about bantha steaks?”

A chorus of ‘no’s greets him. The kids petition for Canto Bight. Gert gives him a nudge through the force. Oh well. It may be the last time any of them might have a night like this in a long time. Canto Bight it is. He gets clearance to leave and heads for orbit. When the nav computer has the coordinates locked, he engages the hyper drive and starts to meditate.

Running down through his mind, what exactly is going on and how to prepare for it. Hopefully, the Force will grant him insight to the future.

* * *

Gert finishes making a tray of assorted fruits and snacks for the conversation she’s about to have with their children when a ripple in the Force washes over her. Tristan’s apprehension is powerful. She knows how he gets when he’s made a promise and can’t keep it. She sends him soothing thoughts and smiles when she feels his warming thoughts to her. That man was truly an enigma.

She grabs the tray and pitcher of jawa juice and heads for the kids sitting in the commons area.

Kylie and Ander get up and help their mother by grabbing the juice and snacks. They set them down on the table and Kylie tells her mom to grab a seat while she gets some glasses and plates herself.

Gert settles in and smiles at Ander. “So son, how was your day?” Ander goes on about the latest holo-game he is into at this time. Gert half listens while she organizes her thoughts on recent events. She smiles and nods. “That sounds fun.” And it did, what she’d heard of it anyway.

“It really is mom. So what’s up?” Ander knew his mom was preoccupied but she often was. Kylie returns and hands him a plate and a glass then gives one each to their mom before sitting down herself.

“Well, now that your sister is here, we can start.” She takes a deep calming breath. “Well, something has come up that will change the way we do things from here on out.” Kylie and Ander give each other a confused look.

Ander asks her “What is it mom? What happened?”

Kylie studies her mom, looking for a hint.

“Well kids, an old friend has come to us with an important task. Something that will be eventually taking us from our home on Coruscant and change how we as a family will live our lives.” She studies them as she takes a drink. Her daughter, as usual, has that look on her face that she has seen a hundred times on her husband’s as he tries to run all the permutations trying to figure out what the problem is and how to execute the proper response. Ander, however, was crystal clear… searching for the answer by opening himself to the Force and reading people’s emotions. He was strong in the Force but didn’t know it yet. He just thought they were feelings and he just got lucky reading them.

It was good Gert had calmed Tristan before she started this or her son would be barraging him with endless questions. She must have subconsciously thought about it because she snapped her head towards him when he spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell us Auntie Leia was in town?” he demanded.

Recovering, Gert said “Because, smarty pants, it was supposed to be a surprise for tomorrow.”

Kylie sat up a little straighter and Gert shook her head in resignation. Kylie put it together and before she could say anything she gave her daughter a minute firm shake of her head ‘no’. Kylie took the hint.” Well, whatever it is mom, we will get through this. Our family is strong and we support each other always.”

Gert smiled. “Yes we do. So who wants to help me torture dad tonight?” Both kids raised their hands and the group of them started plotting the night’s fun together.

* * *

Tristan comes out of his meditation but is no closer to an understanding of what’s to come. He wonders how the talk is going and heads to the small dining area. As he approaches, he notices them hushing each other and smiles… this isn’t going to be cheap. “Hey, what’s a guy have to do to get something to drink and eat on this ship?”

Gert smirks. “It’s simple dear. Come over, pour a glass and grab a plate.” The kids laugh and he shakes his head. “Have a relationship they said. Retire. Have some kids they said.” He pours himself a glass of juice and downs it. He mumbles “Where’s the Corelllian whiskey?”

Gert admonishes him. “Later, grumpy old Mule.”

Ander, wanting to change the subject before his parents acted gross, asks “How much longer, dad?”

Tristan looks over at the chronometer. “About fifteen minutes, kids. Go wash up and get fresh clothes on.” The kids head off to get ready and he gives Gert the ‘well, how’d it go?’ look.

Gert smiles. “Your daughter probably has a grasp of what’s up and Ander is just mad he didn’t get told Auntie Leia was in town.”

“Why the hell did you—” Tristan starts but Gert cuts him off.

“I didn’t say anything. He sensed it while I was distracted.”

Tristan settles down. “We are in trouble, aren’t we?”

“Yup. We really are.” She agrees with a smirk. “In a way, I’m glad this happened. It will be a whole lot easier to train him without distractions and worrying about him babbling about it.”

“I love you Goat.”

“I know, rotten Old Mule. At least I have the easy task. Your daughter is going to make your life hell once she finds out how the great Tristan Horn, commander of the infamous Night Stalkers, is going to train her.”

His head droops. “I know. She reminds me of another female that I know.”

She stands up. “Have you forgotten Hoth?”

“I slipped on a patch of ice!”

She smiles in amusement. “Keep telling yourself that, soldier… it’s almost as funny as that conversation we heard Han and Leia having in the South passage.” Her eyes twinkle. “I’m going to get cleaned up but don’t forget to do the same.”

He smiles suggestively. “We can…”

She turns and puts her finger on his lips. “Not enough time, you scoundrel. Ten minutes until we arrive at Canto Bight. Wait until later when we can take our time.” She trails the finger that had been on his lips down his arm as she turns and walks away.

Force save him that woman does it for him… he heads for the flight deck to prepare to exit hyperspace. He’ll change before they land… when his pants don’t feel as uncomfortably tight. He feels her mental giggle through the Force and shakes his head in amusement.

* * *

Tristan sits back after a wonderful meal. Looking at is family, he’s so lucky. A great wife, two wonderful kids and they would follow him anywhere. They are a team. He wishes they could live a simple life but in reality, life is not simple or easy. They are up for the challenge so tonight it’s going to be expensive but necessary. “So, everyone full yet?” he’s greeted with contented sighs.

“Thanks, dad. This was great.” Ander smiles.

“Yes, dad, it was amazing.”

Gert looks at him and smiles. “So dear, you ready to go shopping?”

He nods. “Indeed. I need to restock the liquor cabinet.”

She rolls her eyes. “Come on Ander. Kylie, let’s go.” She says to the kids as she stands.

Kylie looks at her mother. “Mom, can I go with dad?” She looks at her father pleadingly.

He looks around the table. “Sure kiddo. It’s cool with me. Dear?”

Gert holds her hands up. “Sure thing. One less person to have to keep track of. Hand over the Galactic Rewards card.” She orders her husband and reaches out her hand expectantly.

He reaches into his pocket for his wallet. “Try to leave me a few credits on it for breakfast, dear.”

Gert takes the card and kisses his cheek… then she thumps him on the head gently with the heel of her hand. “No promises. Come on, Ander, it’s time to go crazy.”

As Tristan watches hem leave, he looks at Kylie. “Ok, dear. What’s the game?”

She smiles. “Now dad…”

He raises his hand. “Don’t try to fool an old nerf herder. You are too much like your father. Make it easy on yourself and tell me the angle and I might give you what you want.”

She leans closer. “I want to be trained in combat by you. I want to ask you to let me have my own blaster.”

He looks deeply into her eyes… so it’s finally happened. He’d hoped it would wait until she was at least 16 not 11. He gently touches her mind and senses her focus and maturity beyond her age. “Fine. I’ll train you and we will take a look at weapons. But understand some things. Your training begins now. Your status as my daughter gains you no advantage and you will be treated no differently than any stranger I have ever trained that applied for the Night Stalkers. Orders are expected to be followed immediately and without question. There will be zero tolerance for failure to comply. Do you accept these conditions?” He pays close attention to her through the Force.

“Yes sir… I expect nothing less. I will give 100% and will not fail you. I’m ready to do this. I’m ready to make a difference.”

He leans back. She is truly committed to this endeavor. He’s proud and scared at the same time. He smiles. It’s him that better not fail her, not the other way around. He stands up. “Let’s go. I know a place where we can see where you are now and from there pick out a few things. First lesson… do _not_ let your mother get one inkling you are on this path or she will feed me to the biggest sarlacc she can find on Tatooine.” Kylie laughs.

“Dad… she wouldn’t do that…”

“You think that for sure?”

She nods. “Of course. Because a good intelligence operative remembers everything they hear and, well, mothers and daughters talk.”

“Really.” He replies, drawing the word out. “Convenient.”

Kylie wraps her arms in his. “Well, it seems when you went out of the way to infiltrate her family home and brought her one of her favorite eternity rose bushes back with you, she said in her words it ‘melted her into a pool of goo’. And then she said something even grosser about being forever yours.”

He stood taller and smiled from ear to ear. “Well. You don’t say. This ought to be—"

“Wait! Dad…” Her tone when she says ‘dad’ is a warning. “This is just between you and me. Remember I know where you keep your stash of cigars Uncle Han smuggled to you. The ones you told mom you gave up.” She grinned.

He gave her an irritated look. “You wouldn’t.” His tone was incredulous that his precious little peanut would betray him in such a dastardly way.

She turned her head to him and tilted it. “Seriously, dad? Look at the who my parents are. What do you think?” She hugged him.

Deflated he realized he’d been right. It was going to cost him… with an addendum. He was screwed. His daughter was going to be a helluva warrior.

* * *

“Mom, you sure dad’s not going to lose his cool? I mean… I have enough games books and holos to last until I’m 18.”

She ruffles his hair. “Absolutely not but don’t let him know you got that one shooter game or you will never see it again.” Gert pays for the items to be delivered to their docking bay. “Ok, son. One more stop for me to get crafting supplies. Is there anything else you think you might need?”

He thinks for a minute. “Well…” He hesitates. “Promise you won’t laugh.”

She smiles at him. “Sure. Why would you think I would though?”

“I see how you treat dad when he gets one of his crazy ideas…”

She puts a hand on his shoulder as she stops and leans down to eye level with him though it’s not as far as it used to be. “Son… that’s just mom teasing him sometimes. Moms and dads poke fun at each other. It’s part of the package when you decide to commit your life to another person. Notice how many times he usually gets what he wants even if it’s kind of crazy?”

Ander gets a thoughtful look on his face. “Yah…. I guess you’re right. Ok, so what I want to do is get some spices and cooking tools of my own so I can learn how to cook like you.” He admits.

“Sure thing. I think that’s a great idea.”

Ander smiles. “Awesome. Let’s go. I’m getting tired.” He proves it by yawning.

* * *

Tristan supervises the last of the crates being loaded and shakes his head. He hopes Leia doesn’t mind the mess tomorrow. As far as he’s concerned, it stays here until they set up their new homestead. Gert and Ander arrived. “Glad I saved my retirement money because I’m sure this is going to blow through it.” He smiles in amusement though. “Go on and get to bed, son. We will probably stay here for the night and leave in the morning. You want to be rested for your visit with Auntie Leia.”

Ander hugs his mother then hugs his father. “Love you.” He says with a yawn and heads for the bunk room he and his sister share onboard the Night Stalker.

Gert wraps her arms around Tristan. “It’s going to be ok; you know.”

He gently kisses her forehead. “I know. Most importantly… the kids are taking it well.”

She looks at all the crates. “Did Kylie get her weapons?”

He chuckles. “Oh yah. Kid’s going to be a walking arsenal.”

“Did Ander get his cooking supplies?”

“Thank the Maker yes, at least now I won’t have to cook all the time once he gets the hang of some simple dishes at least. Not that I mind but I’d like to enjoy something not made by me. Kind of like when you grill outside.”

The loading droid secures the last delivery. “All set, sir. Please confirm delivery.” It says to Tristan in a mechanical voice.

Tristan signs the datapad. “Thank you.”

The droid nods and takes its leave. Meanwhile Gert closes the ramp and secures the ship. Tristan turns on the assorted security systems then smiles. “Ready to get some shut eye?”

She coyly gives him a wicked smile. “Well… you have been such a _good_ Mule I thought I’d give you a little treat.” She purrs at him as she grabs a bag off the table and holds up what he supposes is lingerie but it looks like little more than a handful of strings.

“What? You bought string to tie me up?” he quips.

She walks seductively over to him and kisses him deeply as she pulls his head hard against her lips, her fingers running through and tangling into his short hair. “After I put this on and you play your cards right… I might tie you up.” She slowly gives him a once over and her mouth cants in amusement about halfway down his body. “Well, Master Horn… is that a lightsaber in your pants?” She giggles merrily and heads to their stateroom.

Tristan just stands there stunned for a minute… then chases after her.


End file.
